Operation Parfait
by AnimeandCars
Summary: Uiharu Kazari's luck finally turns - through the most unlikely of events... A Certain Scientific Railgun/SCP: Containment Breach crossover. Kinda random.


_Hey guys, so I got really bored the other day and decided to write this. I never actually intended to upload this, but a friend of mine read it and insisted that I post it, so here it is. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Uiharu, I think I can probably handle the case myself. Go home if you want."

At that moment, Uiharu Kazari's eyes widened as the realisation slowly sunk in. Her colleague had actually let her go! Thing is, she had no idea what to do. Should she call Saten-san? She was in supplementary classes. Go home? She didn't have a key. As she walked down the steps of Judgement's 177th branch, she was suddenly approached by someone.

"Stop right there!"

She managed to get a look of the person. He was about 6 feet tall, dressed in a blue jumpsuit, military boots, a tactical vest and various straps. His face was obscured by a black riot helmet with a smoked visor. There was a radio on his vest, a pistol holster strapped to his left leg, a rifle slung over his shoulder, and he was holding an FN P90 sub-machinegun. Uiharu noticed there was an emblem of some kind on the vest. It was a circle containing three arrows and a fist.

The soldier-looking guy pressed a button on his radio. There was a short beep, and then he spoke. "Nine-Tailed Fox to control. Target found."

"Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern. Follow me."

All this had happened so quickly, she hadn't had time to think. But he had a gun, so she thought it would probably be in her best interest to do as he instructed.

"Hurry up!"

A few minutes of walking later they arrived at their destination. When Uiharu saw it, she became extremely confused.

"Joseph's? What are we doing at…" the soldier then cut her off in mid-sentence.

_Beep. _"Nine-Tailed Fox to control. We have reached the insertion point." _Beep._

A few seconds later, a helicopter could be heard overhead. It stopped above the restaurant, and eight more soldiers rappelled down from it.

"Okay, this is where I draw the line. What's going on?"

"We are Nine-Tailed Fox, a Mobile Task Force unit from the SCP Foundation."

"What?"

"The SCP Foundation researches and contains anomalous objects for the advances of human science and technology."

"Why are you here?"

"We received intelligence of a repeated anomalous occurrence at this location, now catalogued as SCP-2904."

"Which is…"

"You and your friends come here every so often. We know that you always order a frozen dessert product, but you never get to eat it. Please enter the restaurant, Kazari-san."

So now it all made sense. Well, it didn't really, but it did at the same time. These soldiers were here so that Uiharu could finally taste the ice-cream she so wanted but could never even taste. So when she sat down and ordered a jumbo fruit parfait, nothing could stop her eating it. The first agent she'd seen was standing in front of her, with the other eight stationed at various positions around the restaurant. They received some strange looks from all the other diners, but none of that mattered.

The waitress then arrived, with the elusive dessert on a tray.

"One jumbo fruit parfait, enjoy!"

"Oh, God! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kuroko could be seen in the doorway, getting pushed backwards by one of the MTF operatives, and a car heading for the restaurant front was suddenly blown up. Uiharu took a bite of the parfait, and suddenly everything changed. Reality and time suddenly didn't exist. The dessert wasn't good. No, this was something entirely different. The girl had become immersed in a new sensation. All the delay, all the cravings, all the curiosity, a group of elite soldiers coming to Academy City just so that she could eat the thing. For the ultimate discovery.

Uiharu didn't like the parfait.

* * *

_Well people, that's it! I need to stop writing SCP-themed fanfics. Actually, this is probably the last one I'm going to write. Please read and review, I appreciate all criticism, and expect more anime/manga stories soon. I've just started reading _Toradora_, and I'm loving it, I have to say! So yeah, that's something to look forward to. Goodbye my friends!_


End file.
